


When Rum Meets Coke

by Boss_Ass_Baguette (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Is So Done, Michael and Rich are bros, Michael is a Little Shit, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Squip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Boss_Ass_Baguette
Summary: All it was supposed to be was a night out with friends. Nothing more. Rich was supposed to get buzzed, have fun, and maybe (if he was lucky enough) take somebody home.He wasn't supposed to be pining for Jeremy half the night.He wasn't supposed to be having shots and dancing with him.And he definitely wasn't supposed to be making out with him in the bathroom.





	1. Tranquility Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any works on here that are JUST Jeremy/Rich, so I decided to write one.
> 
> Yes, I ship Jeremy with Rich. I also ship Michael with Jeremy, Rich with Jake, and Jake with Christine. None of these ships is better than the other! Please don't be angry that I wrote something other than Jeremy x Michael and Rich x Jake.
> 
> Also, in this story, the SQUIP's are gone. Completely. They aren't even voices in the characters heads. The Mountain Dew Red successfully shut 'em down.

Rich stared at his ceiling. It was too damn _quiet._

He heaved an aggravated sigh. His dad was in Ohio for rehab, and had been there on-and-off for the past six months; so his absence wasn't unusual in the least anymore. But without his mom here, the house felt too big.

He felt too small.

Rich rubbed his forehead. It wasn't like he could blame her for not being here. His aunt had just popped out triplets and was run off her feet at home, so his mom had flown to Chicago at the beginning of the week to help. Initially, the house to himself had been great. Now it was Friday, and he was practically sick of it. He didn't know how Jake dealt with the solitude.

_Well, he does have Christine,_ Rich thought.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated on the bedside table. Rich rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed it. He was expecting it to be his mom sending yet another picture of his new cousins, but it wasn't. Curious, Rich unlocked his phone. It was a group message, sent from Jenna.

 

**JennaR:** Hey, guys!!!! Who wants to go to the CLUB!!!

 

Rich rolled his eyes. Since the SQUIP incident last year, Rich had become closer to Jenna, as well as his other friends. Something he'd learned: Jenna fucking _loved_ to party. Well, admittedly, so did he and Jake, but Jenna took it to another level. Like, fake ID level. She loved the thrill of sneaking into clubs, getting drunk and/or fucked. It was crazy, but Rich loved it. His eyes darted down to his phone as another message popped up.

 

**Chloe_47:** Can't, sorry. Brooke's sick, taking care of her.

 

Rich frowned and typed out a message.

 

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** Yikes. Hope she feels better :(

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** I'm free. Which club?

**...**

**JennaR:** YAY! (Tell Brooke I said 'Hi')

**JennaR:** New place called _Toxic Lips._

 

_Toxic Lips._ Rich cringed at the name, but didn't let it dissuade him. Word on the street was it was a boss ass club, and a night out with friends was just what he needed. It would get him out of the quiet for a few hours, at least.

 

**MichaelPhelps:** Oooh! Heard that place was sweet! Count me in!

**...**

**Jakey-D:** Nope. Date w/Christine tonight.

**...**

**MichaelPhelps:** Use a condom! ;)

**...**

**JHeere:** _MICHAEL!_

**JennaR:** MICHAEL!!!!

**Christina-Bean-a:** Michael, no!

 

Rich laughed. Michael always made the group chat interesting.

 

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** lol way to go Mike

**...**

**Jakey-D:** Dude stAPH!

**....**

**JennaR:** Uh, _helllooooo?_ Jeremy, you coming?

 

Rich too had this on his mind. Jeremy got out more now that he had a few more friends, but he was still a bit of a goody-good. The chances of him agreeing vs saying no was 60/40. Still, thinking about spending the evening with Jeremy in a nightclub got him going. His hopes were slightly dashed with Jeremy's reply.

 

**JHeere:** I dunno....

**...**

**MichaelPhelps:** C'mon bro!

**...**

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** Yeah, c'mon. Your RIENDS needs his BOYF, Jer.

**...**

**MichaelPhelps:** LOL XD

**...**

**JHeere:** Ok, pk!

**JHeere:** You win.

**JHeere:** *Ok

 

They quickly agreed to meet at the Starbucks a block from the club in two hours. Rich was happy Jeremy had agreed to come, and was looking forward to fun outside his four walls. He took a quick but _hot_ shower, letting the water wash away any traces of gross on him.

When he got out, he noticed his phone blinking on the bathroom counter. He had 3 new texts; all from Michael. Too lazy to read, he hit the call button and started towel drying his hair.

Michael picked up after two rings "Heyo!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Did you get my texts?"

"No. Didn't wanna try to decipher your chicken scratch."

"Fuck you!" Michael said, tone overly dramatic "Those texts were masterpieces!"

Rich laughed, tugging a comb through his hair "Seriously, though. What's up?"

_"Welllll,_ y'know how we're going out tonight...?" There was something in Michael's tone, something prodding.

"Yeah?"

"And y'know how Jeremy's gonna be there...?"

Rich stopped mid-tug "Michael, _no."_

"Oh, come on, Rich!" 

"No, dude. It's not gonna happen."

"Maybe it will!"

He let the silence answer for him. 

"Okay, Rich, look -I know Jeremy isn't the most...observant guy ever, but he defiantly won't notice you if _you_ don't _try."_ Michael said.

"What do you think I've been doing, Michael?"

Rich sighed. Michael was the only one who knew about his crush on Jeremy, and had been desperately trying to help set them up. Unfortunately, Jeremy was about as sharp as a bowling ball when it came to noticing people flirting with him. 

"I know it's hard, man," Michael said "but you have to keep trying."

"Why did I have to fall head-over-balls for the most oblivious shit in New Jersey?" Rich groaned.

Michael laughed "Yeah, that was a pretty dumb move."

The boys chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. Rich ran a hand down his face.

 

Yeah, getting drunk was definitely what he needed.


	2. Fake IDs and Bud Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Rich -the way I write him, at least -has no lisp!

 

Rich leaned against the brick wall, sipping his coffee. In his black muscle-tee and black skinny jeans, he felt as though he could pass for the definition of _'Emo'._ Rich prayed that nobody from his high school walk by, or he'd be labeled as such by Monday. However, he looked good, and that's what was important if you wanted to get laid.

He'd been the first of his friends to arrive, so he had not choice but to sit and chill out. _Literally,_ he thought, rubbing his arms. It was only 7:30 but the air was nippy. He should've brought a better jacket. The leather one he was wearing now looked fine as fuck, but it wasn't the best for keeping the wearer warm. He took another sip of coffee, willing his friends to hurry up.

He didn't have to wait too long before Michael's car pulled into the parking lot. Rich recognized Jeremy in the passenger seat, and raised his coffee in greeting. Michael waved, getting out of the car. Rich almost spat his coffee across the pavement.

A crop top.

Michael Mell was wearing a fucking _crop top._ It was tight and showed off practically all his toned stomach. In hindsight, it was actually a good clothing choice and looked pretty damn good, but Rich didn't notice --he was too busy giggling like an idiot.

Michael crossed his arms "And what is so funny, Richard?"

Rich tried to speak, but just continued laughing.

"Dude, I told you that top was a bad idea," Jeremy said.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, man," Rich said, finding his voice "sorry. I meant to say, you look beautiful, Michael."

"Thank you," Micheal said, sending a smug look to Jeremy. Rich eyed Jeremy. His clothing was a lot less suggestive than Michael's or his own. Dark jeans, blue button up shirt, navy blazer. _Nice,_ Rich thought before shaking his head.  _Whoa there, cowboy. It's not gonna happen._

About three minutes later, Jenna came off the bus. She was wearing a very _short,_ very _tight,_ very _low-cut_ pink dress. _Yikes, obvious much?_ Rich thought. She hurried over across the parking lot, somehow not falling over in her heels.

"Sorry, guys, bus was late. Who's ready to parrrr....ty... Michael, what in hell are you wearing?"

They walked the block to the nightclub, chatting about this or that. Jenna filled them in on the latest gossip, while Rich casually talked to Jeremy about science. Every once in a while, he caught Michael giving him a look. Rich would halfheartedly glare and shake his head.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Jeremy said.

"You're not backing out are you?" Rich asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just think this is kinda stupid."

Rich sighed in relief, throwing an arm around Jeremy's torso --he was too short to reach his shoulders. "You need to loosen up, dude. Have fun! Maybe we can even get your prude ass laid!"

Jeremy laughed "Shut up!"

Jenna piped up "He ain't a prude, Rich."

Jeremy sent her a death glare while Rich's eyebrows shot up "What?"

"Oh, no. This one's been for a roll in the sack with three people this year. So far."

Rich looked at Jeremy, the look on his face confirming everything. He felt like he'd been punched, but put on a smile, slugging Jeremy's arm.

"Well, no shit, man! Who?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

Jeremy's cheeks went pink. He bit his lip ( _holy fuck, he's so cute_ ) and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly hesitant about answering.

"You don't have to say," Micheal said.

"Amy Hugo, Ben Riener and Mateo Sanchez," Jenna blurted at the same time. Jeremy and Micheal sent her dirty looks. 

Rich on the other hand, wanted to curl up under a rock. What else do you do when you find out your crush has been fucking someone (multiple someones, apparently) other than you? _Maybe even seeing someone other than_ \-- No. Rich firmly shoved the thought out of his mind. Michael would have said something.

He smiled, congratulating Jeremy, but couldn't look him in the eye. He looked at his collar bone instead. The short remainder of the walk was almost silent until they came upon the club. Jesus, whoever built this had a _huge_ budget. From the outside Rich could see that it was a very large one-story club. The neon pink _'Toxic Lips'_ sign glowed over the guarded entrance. A small line up was formed, but the bouncers seemed to be letting people in at a steady pace.

The four quickly got in line, fishing out the fake ID's Jenna had made earlier in the year. Rich's current one listed him as a 21 year old Kevin Johnson. Jenna, of course, had backups for everyone in case they got caught, but so far, the ones she'd given had worked sufficiently. Rich had to give Jenna credit, she really knew what she was doing. He shook his head. _I'm complementing a forager, that can't be a good sign._

It took maybe ten minutes before they were at the front of the line. "Next!" the bouncer called.

"Four of us," Michael said. The bouncer frowned at Rich, who frowned back.

"Problem?"

"You're pretty short, dude."

"Yeah, tall-ass. That a crime now?"

The bouncer cocked a brow "Can I see some ID?"

Rich handed the bouncer his fake drivers licence. After looking at it for a moment, he gave it back, muttering a quiet apology. He unhooked the rope, letting them pass inside. They gave their coats to the girl behind the counter, then had to climb a small flight of stairs (like, four, tops) to get to the main floor.

Rich could understand why this place was talked about. It was really _nice._ The floors were black marble, except the dance floor; that was dark hardwood. The bar was lit up and made entirely of frosted glass. So was the DJ's station. Several frosted glass panels lined the dark marble walls. The booths and tables were also made of marble and dark wood. Music blared pleasantly, and the whiteish-blue lighting was awesome.

Michael summed up his thoughts exactly with a non-discrete "Holy fuck!"

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Rich was sitting in a booth sipping a Bud-Light. He was taking it slow, remembering he still had to drive home. He had tried flirting with a couple people, but just wasn't in the mood anymore. The news about Jeremy's little escapades in the bedroom had kinda killed his vibe for sex. He tried to will himself to have a good time, regardless.

Jenna and Jeremy had gone to the dance floor a little while ago. He could see Jenna's bright pink dress from where he was sitting -a booth several meters back. She appeared to be sloppily dry grinding on some dude in his early twenties. _Huh, guess that guy's into fashion disasters._ Rich rolled his eyes, taking another swig.

"Hey, handsome, this seat taken?" 

Rich looked up to see Michael standing beside him, holding a martini the size of a fucking fishbowl. Rich gestured with his arm, and Michael sat across from him. He looked mildly concerned.

"You haven't been dancing yet," he said.

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Rich asked, giving Michael a pointed look. Michael sighed, downing a quarter of the martini in one go.

 _"Whoa,_ easy on the booze, there!"

"You're one to talk, tiny."

"Fuck you!"

Michael gasped, feigning offence "Take me to dinner first, you brute!"

"Seriously?"

"Shut up."

"Ass," Rich said. He looked to the floor. Michael sighed again. 

"Look, bro. I know you're upset about Jeremy, but you can't let that get you down. I mean, the last time he hooked up was-" Michael stopped, clapping a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

"Wait, you knew?" Rich said, hating how upset he sounded. No reply. _"Michael!"_

Michael winced "Not...exactly. I only found out about Mateo and Amy, like, yesterday." 

Rich couldn't believe what he was hearing "But you knew about him and Ben?"

"It happened at, like the beginning of the year, man. I just- I -I didn't want to upset you!"

Well, good job, Rich thought bitterly. Not only was Michael keeping shit from him, but now it sounded even more like Jeremy was into sleeping around; whereas Rich (for once) actually wanted something serious. Crap. Crap, crap, and double-crap.

Michael reached across the table, toughing Rich's arm "I'm sorry, man. I _really_ am. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't anything serious."

It _didn't_ make Rich feel better, in fact it fucking _confirmed_ his fears. But Michael looked and probably felt really guilty and he really couldn't blame his friend for all that much. _Just let it go._ Rich shook his head.

"It's fine. Chill, man," he said, sipping his beer.

"Really?"

Rich nodded "Yeah. Now get your hand off my arm, people are gonna think we're together or some shit."

"We are together," Michael drawled, taking another drink of his martini supreme "No homo," he whispered.

The two of them crowed with laughter so loud that some patrons started starring at them. Rich smiled. Maybe this could turn out okay after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, done! Woo!
> 
> I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Rich and Jeremy stuff in this chapter, but it was a necessary chapter. I promise, the next chapter will have more Jeremy. I just had to set the scene, guys!


	3. Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! EVERYBODY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, guys I am so sorry about the hiatus I've taken! It's a long, complicated story, but the gist is I had to focus on other things besides writing for a while. My family went through a horrible funeral, my sister and I both got really sick, and I've had to focus on my studies in high school as well as where the shit I'm going after high school. 
> 
> But damn, I'm so happy everyone is liking this! It blew my mind to see all the comments and kudos you have left me! It was super duper sweet, and I'm so so thankful!
> 
> I'm a wee bit out of practice, so this chapter is just a bit shorter than the other two. I'll make it up to you, I promise!

Rich had finished his beer and was now sitting at the bar. He kept a careful eye on Michael, who was sharing another massive martini with a very pissed looking Jenna. Apparently her dance partner ditched her for a "skanky bitch" (who was actually just a girl a couple dress sizes smaller than her).

He sighed, signaling the bartender yet again. The poor dude was swamped on one side, however, and gave Rich an apologetic glance. Rich gestured that it was okay, he understood; even while he had the SQUIP, he had always been nice to cashiers, wait staff and retail workers. Someone plopped down next to him on a stool, bumping his shoulder. Rich looked left, meeting Jeremy's gaze. 

"Hey man," Rich said, small smile coming onto his face. 

"Hey!" Jeremy responded eagerly "This place is fantastic, I'm so glad I came."

"Yeah, me too."

Jeremy smiled, a cute, unsure-ish cheeky grin that Rich had come to love. He looked around suddenly, brows furrowed. "Where's Michael and Jenna?"

Rich suddenly realized he hadn't seen Jeremy for the better part of an hour. Jeremy had gone with Jenna, but where he'd been for the past fifty-six minutes was a mystery. _Odd,_ Rich thought, but didn't dwell. "They're over there, sharing a martini worthy of the _Guinness_ books."

Jeremy looked behind him and laughed. Just then the bartender came up to them.

"Alright, gents, what'll it be?"

"Six shots of tequila," Jeremy said before Rich could even open his mouth "for the both of us. On me."

Rich laughed nervously "You don't have to-"

"Shut up, and take the booze."

So, when the shots came, he did. He and Jeremy both downed two shots, the liquid burning Rich's throat in a most satisfying way. They began babbling about God knew what, video games and life. Talking with Jeremy like this, Rich began to feel lighter, almost forgetting about Jeremy's sex-capades. _It's just the booze, Rich. Stop._

Rich suddenly realized Jeremy was staring at him. Eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly parted, cheeks slightly pink. And sweet Jesus-- but if that wasn't the hottest thing Rich had seen all night. A shiver ran down his spine. Jeremy smirked and downed his third shot.

"Think you can keep up with me, _shorty?"_ he teased, his 's' slurring just the slightest bit. Rich weighed his options. He still had to drive home. But, on the other hand, taxi's where a thing, right? He could pick up the car in the morning. Yeah. Yeah, that seemed good.

Rich downed his last shot and grinned "You're on, light weight."

* * *

 

Two more shots and a sprite chaser later, they were both giggling like toddlers. Fucking light weights. Rich had stopped drinking now, realizing enough was enough, and he'd gotten Jeremy to ease up, too. Jeremy grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, hey do you remember the time-"

 _"Yes,"_ Rich laughed "I remember that!"

"I-I..I haven't even said it yet! Do you remember... when you pulled Michael's pants down at homecoming?"

"O..Oh yeah! I do, I do. That..was fucking funny."

It _was_ funny, and stunt that had gotten Rich and Jake a week of detention in sophomore year. Nobody saw any parts, as they'd mercifully left his boxers in place. Rich absently wondered if Michael was still mad about it.

"It was," Jeremy agreed. Just then, the DJ blasted a popular new song. The club cheered and lights blared. Jeremy smiled and got up, tugging Rich's arm.

"C'mon, lets dance!"

Rich should have said no.

_No._

_Nah, not a dancer._

_I'd rather not._

Something. _Anything._ Spending anymore time with Jeremy would be dangerous, and he knew it. He'd already been battered and bruised enough tonight and didn't need a round nine. 

Yeah.

Rich should have said no, but he didn't. Instead he let Jeremy lead him to the dance floor.

 

 

> _So hot_  
>  _Out the box_  
>  _Can we pick up the pace?_  
>  _Turn it up,_  
>  _Heat it up_  
>  _I need to be entertained_  
>  _Push the limit_  
>  _Are you with it?_  
>  _Baby, don't be afraid_  
>  _I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

They danced around each other slowly, to the rhythm. Jeremy's movements were slightly jerky, but otherwise good. Rich on the other hand had somehow turned into Ricky fucking Martin and was dancing sensually, and sexily. A couple people around him sent him approving whistles as he moved his hips. Rich grinned. _Oh yeah, baby. This is where it's at!_

 

> _Let's go_  
>  _It's my show_  
>  _Baby, do what I say_  
>  _Don't trip off the glitz_  
>  _That I'm gonna display_  
>  _I told ya_  
>  _I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_  
>  _Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

Rich twirled. Twisted. Arched his back. _Good thing I wore that muscle tee,_ Rich thought. _Yeah. Coming in handy now._ The beat would pick up soon, then he'd be able to show what his mother gave him. His earlier thoughts of not having sex tonight were vanishing with the beat, the urge to fuck (or, hell, be fucked) flowed through him like blood. He glanced over at Jeremy, a wolfish grin on his face. 

His fluid movements faltered only slightly when he noticed the brunette staring at him, lip between his teeth.

 

> _No escaping when I start_

Rich slowed down, quirking a brow. He could see Jeremy's eyes were lidded again.

 

> _Once I'm in I own your heart_

Jeremy began to stalk towards him. His heart hammered.

 

> _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

Time seemed to slow. The two boys stared at each other. Rich's cheeks burned as he tried to figure out what to do. Having never stopped moving, he broke eye contact and turned his back to Jeremy, thinking that could be enough to deter him. To stop whatever the hell this was from happening. As much as he wanted it, it wasn't like that.

A sick feeling formed in his chest as he desperately tried to disillusion himself. _Jeremy doesn't like me like that! Snap out of it! You're getting too fucking attached to something that isn't r--_

There were hands on his hips. Jeremy's hands. Rich held his breath. He glanced behind him and - _oh **fuck.**_

The look on Jeremy's face was enough.

 

> _So hold on until it's over_

Rhythmically, Jeremy moved his body against Rich's, and Rich was powerless to stop it. He'd somehow gone from Ricky Martin to Jenna Rolan, putty in Jeremy's hands. Won't be that way for long, he thought. Before he could stop himself, he turned in Jeremy's arms. He gripped his blazer, pulling their chests together. A flash of light illuminated Jeremy's flushed face and Rich gasped as he noticed his blown pupils. 

The grip on his hips tightened. Jeremy leaned his forehead against Rich's.

 

> _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
>  _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
>  _Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
>  _I'm here for your entertainment_
> 
> _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
>  _You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
>  _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
>  _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

Jeremy leaned down to Rich's ear, the latter shuddering as his earlobe was sucked on "Let's go somewhere private."

Rich couldn't hold back his groan.

**"Fuck _yes."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand 'For Your Entertainment' isn't a new song, but shhhhhhh. It summed up the scene perfectly. 
> 
> (Also, it's like my go-to dirty scene writing song. If any one knows any other dirty songs that are good for the writing, don't hesitate to share, I appreciate it!)


End file.
